Kanade
Kanade Otonokoji is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities Music Manipulation Instrumental Notes: Piano: Launches a barrage of piano notes at the target, not doing a lot of damage. Its main purpose is to have an opponent pinned down under the constant barrage of notes. The attack is stopped once Kanade is attacked herself or if the target is pulled away by someone else. Kanade is also motionless while doing this attack. Guitar: Launches musical notes that give off the sound of an electric guitar. These are her basic offensive attacks and pack more of a punch than those piano notes. Drum pads: Enables Kanade to plant constructs in the form of drum pads on any surface she desires. Once touched, they give off a loud drum sound. These constructs can also be used for defensive purposes. Uplifting Jazz: Produces musical notes that give off sounds of jazz music and surrounds her allies to raise their spirits and increase their focus. Dubstep Bomb: Kanade focuses all of her energy to produce an extremely powerful soundwave that has a wide range of impact. The bomb’s force makes every object around it suspended in the air… just like in some of those dubstep videos. This attack takes a lot out of Kanade and would require her a while to recharge her energy. Roll Buffs: *+2 to musical moves *-1 to physical offense/strength *+1 to taken damage Instrumental Buffs * Piano mode: r4 damage, stuns opponent and Kanade (until interrupted or if opponent is pulled away). *Guitar mode: R6 damage. *Drum pads: For defensive purposes *Uplifting Jazz: Allies gains +1 for all rolls except damage. *Dubstep Bomb: +1 damage on multiple target/ +3 damage on a single target. Kanade is stunned for the next cycle of turns (Recharge). Switching instruments will remove all effects of previous instrument. (Except the recharge after Dubstep Bomb) Items: *Revolver Personality *Friendly and Timid: Kanade is quite shy and withdrawn when meeting new people, she's been like this her entire life. She fully respects those she sees as a friend and does her best to keep their spirits up. *Cunning: Although she looks fragile, life in the slums taught her to be sharp and cunning when she needs to be. *Whenever she becomes pumped and determined, she sometimes tends to spout ebonics while emitting sounds that would be heard in a rap song. She claims this is unintentional. Background Kanade's parents used to work as musicians at the Underground bar, a place meant to be a peaceful retreat for the mutants who wanted none of the ongoing conflict. It remained this way until the Underground bar was blown up by members of Black Eagle, some mutants survived, but they were one of the unfortunate ones who didn't. Since then, Kanade was on her own, doing what she could to get by in the slums of NYC. She was able to make enough money to survive by performing with the help of her mutation. As time went by, she became more accustomed to the life in the slums, making her able to fend for herself in some situations, though she still has plenty to learn. One day, she was taken by surprise in her own motel room by a couple of armed soldiers who bound her along with her powers and would have dragged her away to hell knows where if it wasn't for Shizuo Watanabe tracking down those soldiers and taking them down. Kanade now lives with Shizuo and sticks with him most of the time as she trusts him to keep her safe from any future danger. At the same time, she wishes to become more capable herself so she is able to protect herself and any other innocent mutants who get assaulted unjustly. Storyline Season 5 To be added. Trivia *Kanade Otonokoji is originally from Super Danganronpa Another 2 (Fan Game) Category:Characters Category:MainCharacters Category:Mutants